Ściśle tajne
by euphoria814
Summary: Derek jako agent ochraniający Stilesa.


**tytuł: Ściśle tajne**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **info: pojedynek z angą**

* * *

\- Chyba zwariowałeś – zaczął Derek podnosząc do ust butelkę.  
Bar, w którym siedzieli był zaskakująco pusty jak na czwartkowy wieczór. Coś z tym wspólnego mógł mieć otwarty mecz na stadionie nieopodal, ale to oznaczało też, że cała mała społeczność Beacon Hills zejdzie się tutaj w ciągu następnych dwudziestu minut, a bynajmniej nie chciał przy świadkach odbywać tej rozmowy.  
\- Musisz przyznać, że był całkiem zabawny – odparł Peter.  
\- Był wrzodem na tyłku – warknął Derek przypominając sobie pierwsze spotkanie ze Stilesem Stilinskim.

***

 _To miała być jedna z tych łatwiejszych spraw, które irytowały go niemożliwie. Nie po to wstępował do FBI, aby oddelegowywano go do pilnowania świadka w procesie, do którego mogło nawet nie dojść, bo główny podejrzany już któryś raz umykał organom ścigania. Seryjnych morderców naprawdę rzadko zatrzymywano… żywych._  
 _Wszedł do hotelowego pokoju i niemal natychmiast zamarł, zaskoczony. Dzieciak mógł mieć nie więcej niż siedemnaście lat. Siedział na kanapie, grając z jednym z agentów na konsoli. Podskoczył wystraszony, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, ale nie okazywał innych oznak zdenerwowania._  
 _Derek znienawidził go już z miejsca. Świadek ewidentnie był nieletnim, więc ktoś podsunął mu nieodpowiednią teczkę. Ochraniać miał szeryfa Stilinskiego, który całkiem przypadkowo natknął się na seryjnego mordercę, gdy ten pozbywał się ciała. Szeryf zareagował oczywiście i został ogłuszony. Morderca miał na celu pozbycie się i jego, ale przejeżdżający patrol zareagował w odpowiedniej chwili._  
 _Derek zerknął jeszcze raz na trzymany w dłoni plik dokumentów. Genim Stilinski tłuściło się wyraźnie._  
 _\- Stilinski? – spytał niepewnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę._  
 _\- Stiles – zaoferował chłopak._  
 _Miał w zasadzie niski głos, więc musiał przejść już mutację. Zapewne był synem szeryfa. Możliwe, że ojciec chciał dzieciaka podwójnie chronić. To nie zdarzało się tak rzadko. Zbieżność nazwisk ze starszym agentem specjalnym Johnem Stilinskim też nie pozostała dla niego niezauważona._  
 _\- Lubisz LoLa*? – spytał dzieciak._  
 _\- Świetnie – warknął pod nosem Derek, gdy agent zdawał mu raport._

***

\- Nie narzekaj, nie mogło być tak źle – rzucił Peter, dopijając łyk swojego piwa.  
\- Było gorzej – warknął Derek.

***

 _\- Agencie Hale! – krzyknął uradowany Stiles. – Wiem, że na wszystko macie kryptonim…_  
 _\- Nie – odparł krótko zanim chłopak zdążył dokończyć._  
 _\- Może…_  
 _\- Nie - wtrącił szybko Derek._  
 _\- To będzie kryptonim 'Omega'! – zaproponował chłopak jak zawsze ignorując go._  
 _Siedzieli na małej zamkniętej przestrzeni hotelowego pokoju od trzech dni, a on w pierwszych trzech minutach zdążył zorientować się, że zapewne sam zabije dzieciaka nim ktokolwiek się do niego zbliży._  
 _\- Nie – warknął pod nosem, świadom tego, że Stiles i tak go zignoruje._  
 _Nie rozmawiali o sprawie, ale dzieciak prawie nie mówił o ojcu. W zasadzie zachowywał się tak, jakby był pępkiem świata i wszystko rozbijało się o niego. Derek nie komentował tego, ale coraz częściej miał ochotę mu wygarnąć, że gdzieś tam inni ludzie narażają życie._  
 _\- Kryptonim… - zaczął Stiles._  
 _\- Zamknij się – warknął Derek._  
 _Stiles popatrzył na niego i wydął obrażony usta. Derek nienawidził go począwszy właśnie od tych czerwonych jak diabli warg, poprzez pieprzyki na policzkach, a skończywszy na tych zbyt krótko przyciętych włosach. Gdyby były dłuższe Stiles mógłby wyglądać na starszego. Możliwe, że nawet udałoby mu się kupić piwo._  
 _Derek cieszył się, że dzieciak nie ma dłuższych włosów. Nie wyobrażał sobie jego zachowania po alkoholu._

***

\- Nie mogło być aż tak źle – powtórzył Peter, najwyraźniej ubawiony całą sytuacją.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – odparł Derek krótko. – Nawet nie wiesz jak… Nie dałeś mi pełnego dostępu do akt sprawy. Poszedłem tam kompletnie nieprzygotowany - dodał zabierając się za swoje piwo.

***

 _\- W zasadzie dlaczego pilnuje cię trzech agentów? – spytał Derek po prawie tygodniu, gdy obserwował z okna podjazd._  
 _Stiles milczał cały ranek. To była zmiana na gorsze, czego Derek się nie spodziewał. Poszukiwania drania trwały, a oni siedzieli niczym więźniowie ukryci na jakimś zadupiu i sam zaczynał się irytować._  
 _Dzieciak był wyjątkowo cierpliwy jak na nastolatka. Nie prosił o telefon do ojca. Nie marudził bardziej niż zwykle. W zasadzie jego dogaduszki były nawet całkiem dowcipne i trzymały ich w ciągłym pogotowiu._  
 _\- Nie masz pojęcia, prawda? – spytał Stiles, zwracając nagle uwagę._  
 _Derek sądził, że chłopak zakpi z jego niedoinformowania, ale Stiles tylko patrzył na niego zaskakująco zamyślony._  
 _\- Ten seryjny, którego ściga FBI jest czyścicielem mafii. 'Luma' – wyjaśnił Stilinski. – Z esperanto to znaczy 'światły' – ciągnął dalej. – Ale to nie jest prawidłowe tłumaczenie. Koleś woli łacinę, a w niej to znaczy 'kolec' – dodał i Derek poczuł jak cały sztywnieje._  
 _Chłopakowi jak zwykle i to nie umknęło._  
 _\- Kolec – powtórzył Derek, nie mogąc się powstrzymać._  
 _O tym draniu krążyły legendy i na dobrą sprawę straszono nim młodych agentów. Facet w końcu preferował pozbywanie się właśnie takich; niedoświadczonych, wściubiających nos w nie swoje sprawy bez odpowiedniego przeszkolenia i wiedzy._  
 _\- Ale jak… - zaczął nie mogąc pojąć jak te wszystkie sprawy się nagle łączą._  
 _\- Kolesiowi odbiło i zaczął bawić się na swój rachunek. Zrobił się nieostrożny, twoje Biuro pewnie już zaciera ręce. Ja nie bardzo – odparł Stiles, przykrywając kolana poduszką._  
 _Chłopak odwrócił wzrok od niego i Derek stłumił w sobie chęć przeprosin za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Coś mówiło mu, że Stiles i tak ma to w nosie._  
 _\- Przy mnie nic ci się nie stanie – powiedział z zaskakującą nawet dla siebie szczerością._  
 _Stiles spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem z tlącym się gdzieś w tle rozbawieniem, które jednak przerodziło się szybko w coś innego. Coś, czego Derek nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć._

***

\- Wydawało się, że jest całkiem uprzejmy i przyjacielski – zaprotestował Peter.  
\- Nazywał mnie 'Agentem Hale'em' prześmiewczo – mruknął pod nosem Derek. – A co do jego przyjacielskości… Myślałem cały czas, że jest nieletni – dodał i jęknął, gdy Peter otwarcie zaczął się śmiać.

***

 _Pierwszy raz zobaczył Stilesa nago, gdy wyważył drzwi łazienki, zwabiony hałasem. Chłopak leżał na mokrych płytkach i patrzył z irytacją na jego wyciągniętą broń._  
 _\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Derek, starając się nie zerkać na kilometry bardzo bladych, ale przyjemnie umięśnionych nóg._  
 _\- Mógłbym wygrać Nagrodę Darwina – sarknął chłopak najwyraźniej nie zawstydzony swoją nagością, co trochę zaskoczyło Dereka._  
 _Pamiętał siebie jako nastolatka. Swoją niepewność i nieporadność w chwilach nagości. Stiles najwyraźniej nigdy nie był niepewny. Nawet świecąc swoim gołym tyłkiem, który też był usiany pieprzykami, na które Derek nie zerkał. Wcale._  
 _\- Poślizgnąłeś się? – spytał z niedowierzaniem._  
 _Stiles dopiero wtedy się zaczerwienił._

***

\- Nikt inny na niego nie narzekał – zauważył Peter brutalnie.  
\- Najwyraźniej to była jego forma podrywu, więc jestem wdzięczny, że nikt inny na niego nie narzekał – sarknął Derek.

***

 _Stiles, kiedy nie chodził w zbyt wielkich koszulkach z superbohaterami, chodził bez nich. I Derek nie wiedział co było gorsze. Nie chodziło już tylko o to, że chłopak był wkurzający, ale po prostu w jakiś swój podejrzany sposób, wkradł się do jego głowy i nie chciał wyjść. W jakimś punkcie ich dwutygodniowej wspólnej egzystencji, Derek zaczął pojmować go jako kogoś więcej niż zadanie czy podmiot, którego nie należało uczłowieczać dla własnego dobra. W zasadzie Stiles nawet wydawał się całkiem interesujący ze swoimi wszystkimi bzikami, brakiem koordynacji i odwiecznymi pytaniami o pracę w FBI. Zaskakująco wiele wiedział o niej i nigdy nie drążył niepotrzebnie tematu, więc Derek nie musiał mówić mu, że coś jest ściśle tajne._  
 _Problem stanowić zaczęło też to, że nie był jedynym zauroczonym. Stiles coraz częściej patrzył na niego, gdy myślał, że nikt nie widzi. Wodził zanim wzrokiem. Sprawdzał gdzie Derek znajdował się w danej chwili, jakby to on chronił jego, a nie odwrotnie._  
 _Fascynacja starszym mężczyzną, który stanowił autorytet, nie była nowością, ale kiedy powiedział to na głos, Stiles popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę._  
 _\- Myślisz, że jestem aż takim imbecylem, żeby uwikłać się w romans z agentem własnej ochrony? – spytał retorycznie Stilinski._  
 _Nie było w jego głosie goryczy, której Derek się spodziewał. Stiles wydawał się urażony._  
 _\- Podobasz mi się, ale… - zaczął Stilinski._  
 _\- Za parę lat, gdy dorośniesz spotkasz chłopaka, który – ciągnął dalej Derek, bo pewne rzeczy musieli sobie wyjaśnić._  
 _Stiles zaskoczył go po raz kolejny, śmiejąc się niemal historycznie._  
 _\- Strzelisz mi też pogadankę o pszczółkach i kwiatkach? – droczył się chłopak, gdy odzywał głos. – Dla twojej wiadomości, nie jestem dziewicą, agencie Hale. I miałem pod sobą i w sobie ludzi o większym autorytecie – dodał Stiles i puścił mu oczko._

***

\- I on wtedy spytał czy myślę, że jest na tyle głupi, żeby zakochać się w agencie własnej ochrony – powiedział Derek.  
\- I co odpowiedziałeś? – spytał ciekawie Peter.  
\- Wtedy nic, ale… - Derek zawahał się.  
\- Zawsze jest 'ale' – stwierdził Peter.  
\- Był na tyle głupi – powiadomił go Derek. – Co gorsza ten agent nie był wcale mądrzejszy…

***

 _Kiedy zobaczył Stilesa nago po raz kolejny, chłopak miał koszmar. Przez sen wciąż powtarzał 'kolec' i tarzał się po łóżku. Obudził się dopiero, gdy Derek przycisnął go całym ciałem do powierzchni prześcieradła, uniemożliwiając wyrywanie się i obronę._  
 _\- Spokojnie, to tylko ja – powiedział i od razu poczuł się głupio, ale Stiles zmiękł w jego rękach i odprężył się wyraźnie._  
 _W chwilę potem chłopak patrzył na niego tymi orzechowymi oczami, tak ufnymi, że Derek nie potrafił się od nich uwolnić jeszcze przez wiele kolejnych nocy. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że Stiles nie ma na sobie kompletnie nic, a kołdra gdzieś zniknęła w trakcie szamotaniny. Sam spał w bokserkach, odkąd letni kalifornijski klimat nie sprzyjał piżamom._  
 _Stiles wciąż na niego patrzył, a potem zerknął na jego usta i z powrotem w oczy Dereka. I nie był pewien który z nich faktycznie wykonał ten ruch, ale po chwili całowali się. Derek oderwał się od niego bardzo szybko, podnosząc się z łóżka momentalnie, ale Stiles przytrzymał go._  
 _\- Dwójka dorosłych ludzi w środku nocy może chyba się ten jeden raz zapomnieć – zaczął chłopak. – Jeśli masz wątpliwości… Po prostu nie odchodź. Zostań ze mną chociaż tę jedną noc – dodał z czymś dziwnym w głosie wciąż na niego patrząc i Derek nie potrafił odmówić._

***

\- I narzekasz dalej? – spytał Peter.  
\- On jest wrzodem na dupie – poinformował go Derek, ale gdzieś tam błąkał się na jego ustach uśmieszek.

***

 _Nie sypiali ze sobą często. Nie przytulali się. Nie całowali non stop. W zasadzie nic nie uległo zmianie prócz tego, że Derek noce spędzał w jego pokoju lub po prostu łóżku, gdy sytuacja na to pozwalała, zamiast na kanapie._  
 _Minął prawie miesiąc i chyba przez to właśnie, ten spokój i jednostajność, rozleniwili się._  
 _Nic nie różniło tego dnia od innych, prócz tego, że w pewnej chwili Stiles grał na konsoli, a w drugiej jeden z agentów z raną postrzałową wpadł do salonu. Derek nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy poczuł jak kula przebija mu ramię. Na filmach przeważnie dzielni agenci strzelają dalej niezależnie od odniesionych obrażeń, ale dźwięk łamanej kości przeważnie oznacza oślepiający ból._  
 _Kątem oka dostrzegł tylko, że Stiles zdążył ukryć się za kanapą i próbował doczołgać się do Bruce'a, agenta, który wciąż leżał krwawiąc na dywan. Broń mężczyzny znajdowała nadal w kaburze, ale Stiles nie miał szans. 'Kolec' mógł mieć z dwa metry wzrostu. Lata pracy dla mafii zahartowały go, bo podniósł chłopaka jak szmacianą lalkę. Stiles wyprostował się, patrząc mu prosto w twarz i Derek naprawdę miał ochotę zamknąć oczy, żeby tego nie oglądać._  
 _Słyszał opowieści o tym facecie. O tym dlaczego nazywano go 'kolcem' i dlaczego wybierał odludne miejsca, aby być dłużej ze swoimi ofiarami._  
 _\- Trudno było cię znaleźć – stwierdził mężczyzna._  
 _\- Wcale nie ubiegałem się o to spotkanie – odparł Stiles, całkiem szczerze, a potem z całej siły walnął czołem w nos draba._  
 _Krew pojawiła się niemal natychmiast i mężczyzna puścił Stilesa, który chyba wiedziony instynktem upadł na plecy i wyciągnął w końcu z kabury broń. Wystrzelił kilka razy zanim 'Kolec' zdążył nawet drgnąć i Derek trochę nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy Stiles natychmiast skierował się w jego stronę._  
 _\- Tutaj szeryf Stilinski, natychmiast przyślijcie karetkę. Dwóch rannych agentów – powiedział chłopak, korzystając z jego radia._  
 _\- Szeryf? – spytał Derek półprzytomnie. – Ile ty masz lat?_  
 _\- Majaczysz? – zaniepokoił się Stiles. – Dwadzieścia pięć. Mów do mnie Derek. Pomoc jest już w drodze._  
 _\- Wyglądasz na siedemnaście – stwierdził bez zawahania. – Jesteś dorosły… To nawet logiczne… Nie chciałeś dzwonić do ojca. Dobrze strzelasz i nie wahasz się. Dostałem tylko jedne akta… Masz na imię Genim – zauważył i poczuł jak Stiles ściska jego rękę. – Jesteś szeryfem – dodał jeszcze zanim zdążył stracić przytomność._

***

\- Zabił tego faceta? – spytał Peter ciekawie.  
\- Nie, ale bardziej pasuje do niego teraz określenie 'warzywo' – odarł Derek, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Po co mi to wszystko opowiadasz? – zaciekawił się w końcu Peter. – Czytałem akta sprawy…  
Derek popatrzył niepewnie na drzwi baru, przez które lada moment mieli wejść miejscowi.  
\- Zamierzam spytać Stilesa czy chce zostać moim mężem – wyjaśnił półszeptem. – Czy myślisz, że powinienem zamieścić w przysiędze to jak się poznaliśmy? – spytał całkiem poważnie.  
Peter zamrugał zaskoczony i łyknął jeszcze piwa.  
\- Myślę, że możesz powiedzieć, że to ściśle tajne – poradził mu mężczyzna.

_  
* League of Legends - gra


End file.
